


Five times Michael and Holly regretted their decisions (+ one time they didn’t)

by Almost_Decent



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Even the happy bit at the end is kinda angsty, F/M, I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Decent/pseuds/Almost_Decent
Summary: A classic 5 + 1 fic, because it had been sitting unfinished in my google docs since April.(It’s finished now though, don’t worry)
Relationships: Holly Flax/Michael Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Five times Michael and Holly regretted their decisions (+ one time they didn’t)

Five times Michael and Holly regretted their decisions + one time they didn’t:

  
  
  


1.

What the fuck was wrong with her? How did she think that was going to go? Asking her boss out her first day on the job? How did she think he was going to react? 

“Sure Holly, I’ve only known you for 10 hours, but let’s go on a **_date_ ** . I don’t care that it’s a major conflict of interest because you’re HR and I’m the manager, because I just like you **_that much._ **”

She had confused friendliness for attraction, or a crush, or _anything more_ _than what it was_. Her new boss was just being nice to her, but nope, she had to go and fall in love.

No. 

She wasn’t falling in love. 

She had _a crush_ . She was _not_ falling in love with her new boss. She _just_ got this job, and she was not about to fuck it up for herself.

  
  


2.

He should have never taken Jim’s advice. Jim gave shitty advice. What did Jim know about love? If he had just done things his way, he and Holly would be together already. 

But Holly had a date. And she liked the guy. Unless Oscar’s yoga teacher was clinically insane, or had suffered severe head trauma as a child, he liked her too. So they were probably gonna get married. Because any person who met Holly and didn’t instantly fall in love with her either belonged in a mental institution, or had suffered severe head trauma at a very young age. 

He wondered if the yoga guy had gotten to kiss her. He really hoped they hadn’t kissed. Yoga guy didn’t deserve to kiss her. Yoga guy probably wouldn’t appreciate her Scooby Doo impression, or the Bart Simpson bit she did. 

Holly was too good for this yoga guy. She was too sweet, and caring. She even cared about the (admittedly fake) death of Michael Scarn. He felt bad about that. It didn’t feel good, lying to her. But it did feel really nice when she hugged him. He’d be one hundred percent okay with things if she hugged him again. 

  
  


3.

She was an idiot. 

How could she-

Two weeks ago, she realized she loved him. 

Today, she broke up with him.

She was so **_fucking stupid_ **.

  
  


4.

He hadn’t really thought this through. 

What had he expected? 

To drive up to Nashua, say “Holly, I still love you” and she’d say “oh Michael, I love you too! I’m so sorry I broke up with you! Let’s make out!”

Well, he hadn’t really expected that, but it would have been so great if it did.

He hadn’t expected to drive all the way to Nashua, ready to talk to her again, and finally get some sort of closure, only to get redirected to her new boyfriend.

He could only think of 3 worse scenarios, in order of awfulness

  1. Holly was engaged.



2\. Holly was married.

  1. Holly was dead.



She wasn't married or engaged, and she was still alive, but she was with someone else.

He never should have gone to Nashua.

  
  


5.

She didn’t regret ending things with AJ.

She regretted the fact that she waited so long to do it. 

Hell, she regretted that they had ever happened in the first place.

Maybe, if she hadn’t been so desperate to find someone to make her forget, she would actually be happy right now.

Maybe, she could be with someone she actually liked, instead of newly single, stuck in a dead-end job, working with the ex she tried so hard to forget.

  
  
+1

The roof of this building just might be his new favorite place. 

Who would have thought getting lost in downtown Scranton would be what led her back to him. 

He loved this building, so _fucking_ much.

He loves her.

_______

God, she’d missed him. 

From a practical standpoint, it hadn’t been a very good plan.

But deciding to go up to the roof of this building was likely the best idea she’d ever had.

It was what brought her back to him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Sorry for making these fluffy idiots super angsty, again.
> 
> Leave a comment/review if you want me to love you forever <3


End file.
